Various types of electronic switches come with different sizes and specifications, the scope of applicability is very broad, and general precision equipments, small equipments or electric appliances usually use an electronic switch, and most electronic switches are smart switches, micro switches and touch switches. Since these types of switches have a light, thin, short and compact design, therefore they can be applied to electronic devices and instruments with a very limited space or having small or micro switches, such as the 3C electronic products or microcomputers.
In general, the convention micro switch comprises a plastic base, a movable shaft and a press button, and the base has a containing groove formed therein for installing an electrode module and an electrically conductive elastic plate, such that when the press button is touched to drive the movable shaft to press the electrically conductive elastic plate, the electrically conductive elastic plate will be twisted or distorted to touch positive and negative electrodes of an electrode module, so as to achieve the effect of turning on and off a power. The base generally has a plurality of electrically conductive terminals of the positive and negative electrodes at the bottom of the base, and the base can be installed onto a circuit board of the electronic device or instrument, and the electrically conductive terminal are soldered onto circuits on a surface of the circuit board by a solder paste.
The variable distance of the distortion and restoration of the conventional electrically conductive elastic plate is very short, so that the conductive elastic plate can be touched gently to turn on or off the switch. However, the micro switch adopting the electrically conductive elastic plate does not provide a noticeable means for users to notice the ON and OFF operation, and thus the micro switch adopting the electrically conductive elastic plate cannot be used as the press button of the electronic device or instrument that provides a way to let user know about the reciprocal movement of the switch.
In addition, the containing groove formed on the surface of the base of the conventional micro switch is opened to external atmosphere, so that moisture in the atmosphere or external liquid may enter into the containing groove along the movable shaft easily and affect the operation between the movable shaft, the electrode module and the electrically conductive elastic plate. As a result, the electrode module and the electrically conductive elastic plate may be rusted easily, and the switch may be damaged or may not be operated properly.